OMG they live together!
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: My version on how I think Black*Star and Tsubaki should have found out Soul and Maka live together. The title was thought of by one of my friends...I take no credit for it.


**Set before everyone finds out Soul and Maka live together**, just a little inkling that popped into my head…a different way for the whole gang to figure out the SoMa living arrangement.

Our story starts in an empty classroom, where two of our characters atone for their earlier disruptions.

"I don't get why Stein made us stay after class to clean up, it's not like we did anything."

"WE did nothing Black*Star, YOU almost blew up the whole school with your carelessness in mixing the chemicals." Tsubaki scolded the blue haired idiot.

"I apologized, s'not like I meant it." He whined scrubbing up the last bit of burnt tile. When the two had finally finished Tsubaki turned to the clock,

"Oh my gosh! I'm late, I was supposed to meet Maka-Chan an hour ago!"

"So you're friends with that chick?"

"Yes, and don't judge. You're friends with her weapon…Soul was it?"

"Oh Right! I was supposed to go over to his house!"

"I'm heading over to Maka's, you can go over to Soul's just don't blow anything up." Tsubaki shoves the two mops into the cleaning closet.

"Wait, let's both stop by Soul's then we can head over to Maka's together?"

"Black*Star, I need some…girl time to vent here, okay?" She throws on her light spring coat.

"Fine, then Soul and I will have our guy night, with out girls!"

"I think that goes with out saying Star." Tsubaki pulls out a sheet of paper from her coat pocket, the address Maka had given her earlier. Tsubaki jumped up onto one of the nearby roofs,

"It should be right around here…"Tsubaki lands on the sidewalk just in front of the house. When she walks up to the door she gets quite a shock when Black*Star jumps off the house roof to land next to her. The two stare at each other for a while.

"What are you doing here!" Both echo,

"Me? What about you!"

"I'm here to see Soul!"

"I'm here to see Maka!" Both of them fall silent and turn to look at the front door.

"Black*Star, you don't think…"

"Dude, what a player!" Before Tsubaki could stop him, Black*Star had knocked on the door. A few moments later they heard footsteps and the door opened, soft piano music flowed out, the warm light from inside wrapped around the figure giving her detail. Tsubaki lets out a sigh of relief at finding Maka fully dressed and in an apron.

"Maka-Chan, I knew you were here!" Tsubaki wraps her arms around the short girl.

"Well, seeing as I gave you the address, it be kind of stupid to not know I lived here." Maka laughed and held the door open, Tsubaki graciously accepted.

"Black*Star, are you coming in?"

"Well, it's just that I thought-." Tsubaki cut him off before he could actually finish his thought.

"He wanted to see Soul, right?"

"Oh, is that all? I can get him if you'd like." Maka said politely smiling.

"Really, is he far?" Maka smirks, and shakes her head.

"Not far at all, come on in." The second Black*Star closes the door behind him Maka yells out.

"SOUL, YOU HAVE A GUEST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE…PLEASE!" And in a matter of seconds Soul comes from around the corner with a towel around his neck.

"No need to yell Maka, Jesus."

"So you two do live in the same house." Black*Star grins, but everything is interrupted when Tsubaki yelps.

"S-Soul-kun, you don't have a shirt on!" Hearing this Soul looks down to find himself shirtless, water droplets from his hair falling down on to his chest.

"So?"

"Soul, just go put a shirt on, you're scaring the poor girl."

"Fine, fine, stupid martial arts master afraid of a half naked guy. There's irony in there y'know." Soul says.

"Just go." Maka points to his room.

The four of them talk and laugh while enjoying the nabe Maka had made earlier. When the guests had left Maka began to wash the dishes, allowing Soul to dry them. The two stayed in silence for a while until Soul broke it by saying,

"I'm still hungry."

"Makaaaaaaaaa…CHOP!"

Yeah, I know the ending sucks…this is just something I'm doing during Field Bio, no joke I am up loading this story while in class, I appologise for it in advaced.

Any way, Review please and if my story is aweful, you know what they say "fight fire with fire" so don't be afraid to flame.

-Ohime-Sama


End file.
